


Party Planning

by FairTradeHoney



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-10
Updated: 2014-03-10
Packaged: 2018-01-15 05:54:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1293766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairTradeHoney/pseuds/FairTradeHoney
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fluffy little drabble in which Dean and a newly-human Cas are hanging out in the bunker, preparing for Kevin's surprise birthday party. Dean is trying to come to terms with his feelings for Cas, and Cas is trying to comes to terms with being human.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Party Planning

“I’m not sure I know how to do this, Dean,” Cas said. “The only things I’ve ever painted are wards. They’re not exactly celebratory.” He and Dean were working on a banner for Kevin’s birthday. They had shut themselves in the bunker’s storeroom with a roll of butcher paper and small collection of dusty paint tins, in the hopes of keeping it a surprise.  
  
“Same idea, really,” said Dean, “just less blood, more paint.” Dean looked over where Cas was sitting, prying open the paint lids. Though Cas seemed hesitant there was a hint of excitement on his face. It was a look Dean had seen a number of times over the past several weeks, a kind reserved awe. It seemed to creep up whenever Cas would try out something particularly human for the first time. How Cas could be both ancient and brand new at the same time never failed to surprise Dean.  
What also surprised Dean was his own response to the newly human Cas. Yes, they had always had a special connection, but something about the two of them felt different now. The first time Dean saw Cas trying to cook, clearly clueless but gleefully following the recipe step-by-step, he felt an unfamiliar warmth deep inside his stomach. Over the next few weeks, watching Cas this heat would continue grow until Dean was certain everyone would be able read it on his face. Yet no one seemed to notice, so Dean said nothing. He wondered if the feeling would eventually go away, though it didn’t seem to be waning in the slightest. At the very least he was buying himself some time to work through these new feelings.  
  
Though he may have appeared so, Cas was not oblivious to Dean’s emotional shift. He’d caught Dean watching him several times, and understood that those glanced held more than just care and concern. Though humanity was new to Cas he understood a good deal more about what Dean was feeling than Dean did. Cas had been there himself, years ago. Figuring out that he loved Dean, or more accurately, that he was in love with Dean had taken a long time. So now, while he recognized the symptoms, Cas knew it was important for Dean to figure things out for himself. Not that he didn’t try and help Dean along a little. He’d hold their glances for a few moments longer than necessary, load up his smiles with affection as well as mirth, or invent reasons to spend time together, hoping to rush things ever so slightly. He was only human now, after all.  
  
Dean returned back to the moment. “What are our options?” he asked, crouching beside Cas and scoping out the paint colors.  
  
“I like this one,” Cas motioned to a tin in between them. “It’s called ‘celestial blue,’” he said, passing the lid to Dean. Their fingertips brushed against each other’s, and Cas was fairly certain the energy reverberating from that connection passed through both of their bodies. Dean, eyes fixed on Cas’, assumed it affected him alone.  
  
“Great name,” Dean said with a grin. Then, glancing down at the lid, “It’s perfect."  
  
"You think?" said Cas.  
  
"Yeah. It matches your eyes.”


End file.
